


flip the switch

by sengen35



Series: mine and yours [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jealous Kim Jongin | Kai, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: jongin rarely gets jealous.





	flip the switch

**Author's Note:**

> moving fics to ao3.

Nothing changed between them since that night.

  
Or maybe something did, but it’s only with the tiniest things. How Jongin would kiss him a few seconds longer or how he’ll touch Kyungsoo every chance he gets. It’s miniscule and almost unnoticeable for everyone but Kyungsoo knows and that is more than enough.  
  
But Jongin is still the same. He’ll blush red to the roots of his hair when Kyungsoo so much as hint back at the time his parents got home with Jongin still in bed beside Kyungsoo. They only did it once but Jongin’s reaction to Mr. Do’s gruff good evening made him look like he ravished Kyungsoo to the moon and back with how he’s stuttering and stumbling over his words, face beet red and heartbeat alarmingly fast.  
  
Kyungsoo was almost sure Jongin was going to get a heart attack at some point.  
  
That happened almost two weeks ago and Kyungsoo is surviving solely on Jongin’s hugs and brief kisses. He’s expecting Jongin to jump on him every possible chance after finally claiming each other physically but nothing remotely close happens.  
  
Kyungsoo wonders if he was bad in bed or if Jongin simply didn’t like it.  
  
“You’re scaring the first years.”  
  
Kyungsoo eyes the boys sitting on the table beside theirs, eyes downcast and lips pulled in a tight line as they try to avoid eye contact with Kyungsoo as much as possible. Sighing, he directs his frown at Baekhyun instead.  
  
“Jongin won’t touch me.”  
  
Baekhyun makes a face, an expression mixed between confusion and disgust. “What are you talking about? Jongin just kissed you before running off to his next class.”  
  
Kyungsoo purposely hits his fork on the plate, the sound loud enough to startle the students sitting next to them.  
  
“I mean _that!_ ” he whispers harshly, frown turning into a childish pout as his cheek stains a pretty light shade of pink.  
  
Baekhyun’s mouth forms an ‘oh’ in understanding, a teasing grin coming up immediately as he wags his eyebrows suggestively at his best friend.  
  
“Maybe you were bad-” a fork threatens to come flying at him “-or not.”  
  
Another sigh escapes Kyungsoo and this time, Baekhyun frowns.  
  
“Maybe Jongin’s just worried you’re still hurting?”  
  
“Baek,” Kyungsoo starts, frustration evident on his voice. “that was almost two weeks ago!”  
  
“Your dad then?”  
  
Kyungsoo puffs his cheeks, blowing the fringe off of his forehead and shrugging. “I don’t think it’s that. After all, my dad already gave him his blessing.”  
  
Baekhyun chooses to down his glass of juice at this, just to drown his huge urge to snort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Can you help me with this?”  
  
Kyungsoo turns on his side, chin resting on his open palm, and looks at his seat mate. Hyunsik is giving him that weird smile again where his face practically swallows his eyes whole.  
  
“Stop going out on dates and do your homework then.” he scolds his friend without any real bite. Hyunsik just gives him another sheepish smile and scoots closer to Kyungsoo, opening his notes in front of the both of them.  
  
It’s barely five minutes when Kyungsoo smells Jongin nearby, probably leaning on the door of his room. He smiles, cheerfully pointing at something on Hyunsik’s notebook as he waits for Jongin to greet him.  
  
A few minutes passes by but Jongin doesn’t come in though he hasn’t quite left as well, his scent still dancing faintly all over Kyungsoo’s senses. Giving Hyunsik something to do, he looks up and sees his boyfriend standing in front of the door like he’s assumed.  
  
Only it’s been more than a few minutes and he’s still standing there, a few of his classmates already staring weirdly at him.  
  
“Why are you just standing there?” he asks Jongin once he’s walked up to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Is something wrong?”  
  
Jongin looks down at him, expression unreadable for a few seconds before a smile blooms and he leans down to touch the tip of his nose against Kyungsoo’s.  
  
“Just missed you.” he murmurs, dragging his nose down to Kyungsoo’s jaw and then to his collarbones and taking a deep breath.  
  
Kyungsoo naturally moves closer, tangling his fingers automatically with Jongin’s.  
  
“I missed you too.” he mumbles when Jongin moves away. His boyfriend smiles briefly at him, eyes flickering the barest of seconds to where Hyunsik is sitting down before looking at Kyungsoo with the fondest expression he only reserves for him.  
  
“Eat lunch with me?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods automatically, a sweet smile coming up his lips that makes his other classmates gawk. It’s not everyday you see Kyungsoo act this submissive to anyone.  
  
“I’ll meet you at the cafeteria then.” Jongin murmurs, pressing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead and squeezing his hand once before walking away to his own class. Kyungsoo skips back to sit beside Hyunsik, mood evidently much brighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo likes having lunch with Jongin.  
  
Actually, Kyungsoo likes spending time with Jongin whether it’s the both of them eating or just sitting side by side. So long as Jongin is with him, then he’s more than okay.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Kyungsoo startles a bit when he sees Jaehwan walking alongside him, a small smile on his face. Kyungsoo lightly hits him on the shoulder, responding with a relieved smile.  
  
“No Baekhyun?” Jaehwan asks, looking back and blinking.  
  
“No Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo repeats, smile growing wider when he sees the cafeteria doors nearing.  
  
“Then eat with us!” Jaehwan’s voice grows louder, an expectant grin coming up. “Hongbin’s been missing you a lot.”  
  
Kyungsoo pushes open the door, making a face at Jaehwan and laughing after at the crestfallen expression suddenly marring Jaehwan’s face.  
  
“I rather not.” Kyungsoo retorts playfully, patting Jaehwan’s cheek who leans to the touch. “Jongin knows we dated a while before him and I got together so I wouldn’t risk it.”  
  
Jaehwan pouts, murmuring something about ‘boyfriends’ before pinching Kyungsoo’s cheek and running off to where his other friends are waiting.  
  
Kyungsoo slides next to Jongin who immediately turns around, kissing him breathless, something quite unusual since they’re out in public. Jongin was never a fan of overly public statements of affection.  
  
“Hi.” Kyungsoo greets, a little dizzy, after Jongin breaks the kiss. It doesn’t help that Jongin makes sure to run his tongue over his lower lip after breaking apart.  
  
“Gross.” Sehun throws a crumpled tissue at Jongin who only ignores it.  
  
“What did he want?” he asks Kyungsoo, thumb wiping something at the corner of his boyfriend’s lips.  
  
It takes another few seconds for Kyungsoo to answer, cheeks immediately coloring when he realizes that all of their friends are looking at them.  
  
“He was just wondering why Baekhyun wasn’t with me.”  
  
Jongin makes a small noise of understanding, pushing a plate towards Kyungsoo.  
  
Something warm spreads from Kyungsoo’s chest to his fingertips; his heart feeling too full especially when Jongin offers to feed him all throughout lunch.  
  
Simple things like this makes him fall deeper in love with Jongin if he’s not at the rock bottom yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin walks Kyungsoo back to his class, hands clasp together loosely as he listens to his boyfriend hum a random song.  
  
“I called uncle.” Jongin interrupts Kyungsoo who immediately looks at him in surprise. “I asked if it would be okay to let you stay the night on my place.”  
  
Jongin looks down and meets Kyungsoo’s eyes, a smile quickly tugging at the corner of his mouth because Kyungsoo looks so nervous and hopeful.  
  
“He said yes.”  
  
A laugh bubbles out from Kyungsoo’s mouth, the sound sending something tingling inside Jongin’s spine and towards his whole body.  
  
“I’ll be waiting outside your classroom, okay?” Jongin asks once they’re outside of Kyungsoo’s room, the chatters already loud enough to breach outside the closed door. Jongin nuzzles his nose against Kyungsoo’s cheek, smiling against his skin when Kyungsoo presses his face on his neck and nods.  
  
“Kyungsoo!” the door opens, one of Kyungsoo’s classmates walking up towards them and grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist. “We need one more person on our team for the debate later.”  
  
Kyungsoo throws an apologetic look over his shoulder at Jongin who only stares at him in return, eyes focused on the hand wrap around his boyfriend’s wrist.  
  
“I’ll see you later!” Kyungsoo calls out just as the door slams shut, leaving Jongin alone on the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s five minutes before his last class ends and Kyungsoo is practically on the edge with excitement.  
  
He keeps tapping his fingers on the table, impatience slowly starting to eat him out because Jongin’s scent is already wafting through the door, his boyfriend just behind those thick wall.  
  
His professor shoots him a look, sighing when he doesn’t pay it much attention.  
  
Kyungsoo is the first to stand up, chair loudly scraping against the floor as he pushes it back and slings his bag on one shoulder.  
  
He’s almost out the door, a bright smile on his face because Jongin is looking at him where he’s leaning on the opposite wall. He takes hurried steps only to be stopped by another classmate who quickly kisses him on the cheek.  
  
“It was a dare!” the girl, Jieun, squeaks out. Kyungsoo places a hand on his cheek and nods, watching the girl run away and hit some of her female friends.  
  
He flinches when another kiss lands on his other cheek but immediately calms down when he sees it is only Jongin.  
  
“Aren’t you quite popular?” Jongin whispers at him and somehow, the tone Jongin used makes Kyungsoo nervous.  
  
“Let’s go?” he asks instead, smiling and tangling his fingers with Jongin who only follows him out the building.  
  
They sit beside each other on the bus, Jongin beside the window. Kyungsoo keeps glancing at him, slightly uncomfortable at the uncanny silence from his boyfriend.  
  
The bus has barely stopped when Jongin pulls him up, dragging him out the vehicle and ignoring the quizzical expression from the bus driver.  
  
“Jongin?” he asks, worry slowly starting to grow inside him when Jongin doesn’t answer, only continues walking to his apartment.  
  
Kyungsoo tries to think of anything he has done to offend Jongin but nothing comes to mind. He thinks back to the talk he and Baekhyun had, about Jongin not touching him intimately since that night and dread slowly starts to fill him.  
  
Is Jongin tired of him already?  
  
But then why did Jongin invite him to sleep over if he is?  
  
He’s absorbed on his own thoughts, too engrossed he hasn’t noticed that they’re in front of Jongin’s place. He only startles when the sound of a door closing echoes around him and his senses are filled with Jongin, Jongin and Jongin.  
  
“Do you want a drink?”  
  
Kyungsoo mumbles a yes, watching Jongin drop his bag at the couch and padding towards the kitchen. Kyungsoo slides his bag off of his shoulder, setting it beside Jongin’s and going over to look at the pictures lining the wall.  
  
Kyungsoo’s already seen most of them. Jongin with his family. Jongin with his two sisters. Jongin with his dogs. He wonders if Jongin feels homesick often. If he was on his boyfriend’s position, he would. It’s terribly lonely living by yourself.  
  
But the last picture makes him smile. It’s him and Jongin. The picture’s taken on their first date, Kyungsoo smiling timidly while Jongin’s is full blown. It makes him feel special, knowing he’s now family as well.  
  
He turns around, intending to sit down on the couch but startles when he sees Jongin standing behind him, looking at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Kyungsoo nervously accepts the glass of juice, sitting down on the couch and watching Jongin turn the television on before sitting beside him.  
  
It’s silent, the both of them with their eyes fixed on the show currently on but none of them are really watching.  
  
Kyungsoo almost drops the glass from his hand when he feels Jongin nosing over his neck, lips parted and barely grazing his skin.  
  
It’s weird how Kyungsoo the one being caught off guard when it’s usually him starting this kind of thing.  
  
“J-Jongin?”  
  
His boyfriend hums, fully placing his lips on Kyungsoo’s neck and leaving fleeting kisses everywhere.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Jongin only shrugs, deft hands slowly taking the glass from Kyungsoo’s hand and blindly setting it down the coffee table.  
  
“You smell like a lot of people.” Jongin murmurs against the skin of his neck making Kyungsoo visibly shiver.  _“I don’t like it.”_  
  
And then something wet touches his neck, the realization that Jongin is licking him catching up to him fairly quick and stealing his breath away.  
  
The heat instantly flares up inside him, traveling down to his gut and making him lean his head back and bare his neck for Jongin to see. The young alpha is quick to take advantage of it, throwing his leg on either side of his boyfriend and straddling him.  
  
Kyungsoo feels his shirt being tugged upward and he obediently lifts his arms up, shivering when he feels the air hit his naked torso. Jongin has buried his face on Kyungsoo’s neck again, nipping at the skin and licking it over and over before softly biting.  
  
“I don’t like it when others touch you a lot.” Jongin whispers, biting a little harder and making Kyungsoo groan.  _“I hate it.”_  
  
Dragging his mouth upwards, Jongin makes sure to leave a trail from Kyungsoo’s neck to his jaw and then to his mouth, taking advantage of his boyfriend’s parted lips and slipping his tongue inside as he kisses him hard.  
  
Kyungsoo makes a noise of pleasure, finally moving his hands and slipping it through Jongin’s locks. He leans his head backwards, resting it on the couch from the force of Jongin’s kisses and jerking his hips upward.  
  
Jongin breaks the kiss at this, growling just against Kyungsoo’s mouth before pushing his hips down against Kyungsoo. It’s ridiculous, how the both of them looks with how desperate they are, hips dancing against each other like a couple of young wolfs experimenting.  
  
Jongin’s hands slips downwards, fingers ghosting over Kyungsoo’s pants until it settles below his ass. He’s not careful, digging his fingers on the plush cheeks through the fabric and pressing his hips harder, enjoying the way Kyungsoo is whining his pleas at him.  
  
“Bed.” Kyungsoo whispers with difficulty at the onslaught of pleasure wracking his body. He pushes Jongin off of him, stumbling on his feet as he tries dragging Jongin to his bedroom. They don’t make it far, Jongin pushing him down on the carpeted floor barely three steps from where they started.  
  
 _“Jongin!”_  Kyungsoo all but moans out loud when Jongin ruts his hips upwards, cock straining through his pants. It’s fast and hot and rough, the way Jongin is moving his hips desperately against Kyungsoo’s, head thrown back and mouth open as he breathes in and out harshly.  
  
Kyungsoo lies there, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly parted as he takes in Jongin’s pleasured state. He could feel something wet drenching the inside of his thighs and soaking through his pants, Jongin’s smell getting incredibly profound even in his own place.  
  
The growl ripping from Jongin’s throat is getting louder, thrusts getting harder and the carpet under Kyungsoo is slowly starting to rub at his skin raw.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Jongin stops only to throw his shirt to the floor followed by his pants and boxers. He’s done it all too fast but takes his time removing Kyungsoo’s pants, dragging it down agonizingly slow and then leaning down to mouth against Kyungsoo’s cock through his boxers.  
  
Kyungsoo bucks his hips in reflex, a cry escaping his lips when Jongin only sticks his tongue out to lick through the fabric. He could feel himself almost coming, too deprived of Jongin’s touches but Jongin stops as if sensing that Kyungsoo’s almost finished.  
  
A soft whine filters through Kyungsoo’s mouth but Jongin pays it no mind, hooking his thumb on his boyfriend’s boxers and dragging it just down to his thighs, enough for his cock to spring out.  
  
Kyungsoo tenses, anticipating Jongin’s mouth on his cock but Jongin only pushes his knees forward until he’s almost bend in half, thighs stuck together because of his boxers trapping them. He feels air hitting his buttocks, the realization coming too late because Jongin’s on his knees, leaning forward and dragging his tongue teasingly slow over his asshole.  
  
His toes curls in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut because if he was wet before it doesn’t compare to the slickness running down his thighs in torrents.  
  
“So needy for me.” Jongin whispers against his hole, blowing air on it before pressing his lips on it and sucking obscenely. Kyungsoo wants to trash around but Jongin’s hands are holding him down as he continues eating out his boyfriend, licking over and over before wiggling his tongue and pushing through Kyungsoo’s rim.  
  
 _“Ah!”_  
  
Pushing Kyungsoo’s thighs higher, Jongin pushes his tongue deeper, swallowing the slickness coming out from Kyungsoo’s entrance and letting it spill from his mouth and down to his chin.  
  
Slipping his hand downwards, Jongin wraps his fingers on his own length, jerking automatically at the touch as he pumps his shaft slowly.  
  
“Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers gruffly when he moves away, lower half of his face completely drenched with Kyungsoo’s slick. Crawling forward, he hovers over Kyungsoo’s wrecked body for a few seconds before lowering down. Jongin’s cock rests in between Kyungsoo’s ass and he pants against Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he lets his length slide between his boyfriend’s ass cheeks, head grazing Kyungsoo’s opening over and over again until Kyungsoo is sobbing to just get on with it.  
  
Kyungsoo knows Jongin would take a lot of time preparing him again, too gently and too worried he’ll hurt his boyfriend but when he feels the blunt head of Jongin’s dick slowly slipping inside of him, all other thoughts vanished and is replaced by only Jongin.  
  
“I’m going to cum on you so much.” Jongin manages through harsh breathes, eyes focused on Kyungsoo’s half lidded ones. “Going to mark you all over no one would dare touch you again.”  
  
The words are punctuated with Jongin pushing in all the way, burying himself inside Kyungsoo all in one go. It doesn’t even matter anymore that Jongin’s taking Kyungsoo on the floor, skin already rubbed raw by the carpet under him because all he could feel is Jongin throbbing inside him.  
  
“More, Jongin.” Kyungsoo has the audacity to ask, knees shaking with all the sensation running through him.  _“More.”_  
  
Jongin growls, jerking his hips forward once and then pulling all the way back. He leans forward, slanting his mouth against Kyungsoo’s before thrusting inside hard and fast, Kyungsoo forced to break the kiss as he moans again and again.  
  
Hiking Kyungsoo’s leg over one shoulder, Jongin stands up on his knees, and starts to fuck his boyfriend deeper, his wolf howling in content when Kyungsoo cries out loudly for the neighbors to hear.  
  
“So pretty.” Jongin murmurs, body covered in sweat and hips unrelenting as he pushes inside his boyfriend’s willing body.  
  
It didn’t take long for his knot to grow, his hips pushing in harsher until he can’t pull out no more. Under him, Kyungsoo’s crying out from the stretch, mouth open and spit dripping down his chin.  
  
Kyungsoo comes first, nails raking behind Jongin’s back who only fucks inside Kyungsoo through his orgasm. Jongin allows Kyungsoo’s leg to fall back down on the floor, Kyungsoo looking at him tiredly.  
  
He’s about to move, tell Jongin to lie down in a more comfortable position when he feels his boyfriend’s knot shrinking but Jongin doesn’t budge.  
  
“Jongin?”  
  
A yelp escapes Kyungsoo when Jongin only pushes him on his stomach, cock hardening back to life inside him. Kyungsoo strains his neck, looking back at Jongin but he quickly drops his head down when Jongin starts thrusting again.  
  
 _“Jo-Jongin.”_ Kyungsoo whines, his boyfriend’s name escaping him like a howl. It was dirty and obscene, how the sounds of Jongin fucking him can be heard loudly all over the room. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s cum inside him trickling down his thighs alongside with his own slick, Jongin fucking them out with harsh thrusts.  
  
Kyungsoo could only let his arms fall down, nails digging on the carpet as he tries to take in Jongin pounding in him from behind. His cock is hard again, rubbing against the carpet from the force of Jongin’s thrusts.  
  
Not a minute later, Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s hips starting to stutter, something warm draping over his back. He tilts his head slightly, blinking back the tears only to see Jongin hugging him from behind. Jongin nudges his chin and he obediently opens his mouth for Jongin to kiss him, tongues lazily rubbing against each other.  
  
For the second time, Kyungsoo feels the base of Jongin’s cock catch on his rim, stretching him and making him feel that pleasurable burn again.  
  
Jongin snakes a hand under Kyungsoo, bringing his fingers to tease Kyungsoo’s slit until Kyungsoo’s coming all over the carpet.  
  
When Jongin comes, it’s with a series of harsh thrusts, Kyungsoo sliding forward with his cheek against the floor. He feels boneless, light and high when he feels Jongin’s cum filling him inside.  
  
There’s only harsh breathing for a while, the both of them calming down. Jongin slowly pulls his cock out of Kyungsoo’s ass when his knot shrinks down enough. Breathing raggedly, he brings his fingers forward, pushing them inside Kyungsoo’s entrance and scooping some of the come out.  
  
Kyungsoo could only whine softly, pushing back slightly. He feels Jongin wipe the fingers he used on his back, smearing the come all over his skin and repeating it again and again until he feels satisfied.  
  
“You were jealous.” he finally says, voice weak and hoarse. He musters a soft smile when Jongin only grunts and picks him up gently.  
  
He closes his eyes, feels Jongin lay him down on his bed.  
  
“I only love you, you know.” he mumbles sleepily and he is vaguely aware of Jongin kissing him softly.  
  
“I love you too.” Jongin responds, curling an arm around his waist and bringing him closer.  
  
“But I really don’t like others touching you more than necessary.”  
  
Kyungsoo hums, kissing Jongin’s chest and smiling.  
  
“I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_End_.


End file.
